emperor_and_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Guild
< This picture shows what you see when you're already in the Guild. If you are not, it will be little different. How Guild works Technically, Guild is another place where you can earn and redeem points daily. Socially, your guild is a group of players interested in your growth, when others are trying to put you down. Being in the Guild, you can do several Guild Tasks. But unlike other things you do in the game, not only you but whole guild benefit from what and how you are doing. Any guildless player Rank 7+ and higher can: * Spend 1000 ingots and create a guild. * Join Random guild using Random button. * Apply to selected Guild using Ranking > Apply buttons * Apply to a guild by Guild ID using Search button. Guild Screen There are 3 Information icons at the top: * Management (visible to Leader and Vice Leaders only) used to review and accept Applications, from there Leader can change Guild info, Guild name and Declaration, Transfer leadership to another person or dismiss the guild. * Member contains a list of guild members with their rank, power, Total Contribution and today's Construction level. Members can see Quit button next to their name. Leaders see Quit on their name and Position on all other names. That button allows Vice Leader to Remove a person from the guild, Leader also can appoint Elite and Vice Leaders from there. * Ranking shows list of current Server Guilds with their Leader, Level, Total Power and number of members. Each Guild info can be opened from there to see that guild Score and a list of members. Second tab shows Guild War ranking. There are 5 Action icons at the bottom: Construction, Redeem, Dungeon, Quest and Guild War. Each Action and associated Daily Task will be described below. Button ^More at very bottom right shows guild event log: Construction, zombie kills and members Join/Quit/Removed/promoted date and time. Guild log holds last 100 events only. Guild Progress Guild Progress and Level is measured by Guild Score. Every guild is created at Level 1. It cost 1000 ingots to create one. Guild gets Score points from: * Construction. Basic: 10; Medium: 50, Advanced: 200; Item: 400; Advanced Item: 1200. * Dungeon Zombie Kills. zombie 1: 100, 2: 200, 3: 400, 4: 600, 5: 800, 6:1000 * Guild War Rewards. Defeat: 100; Victory reward depends on Victory parameters. Daily Tasks There are few tasks to complete once a day. * Construction: spend 10-50-200 ingots (of your choice) and get 1 Guild Point for every ingot spent +10 [[Performance|'Performance']] in Daily Quest. Construction points go both to you and to the guild score. * Dungeon where you fight zombies similar to Stage bosses and earn more points to redeem. Dungeon points go to you only but when zombie is killed, Guild gets score points for that. * Guild Quest where you dispatch your Retainers to add their Attribute amounts to Quest Score towards Quest Completion. * Guild War Tasks: Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday-Sunday are Guild War Preparation days. Dispatch your Retainer for Guild War. Monday, Wednesday and Friday are Guild War days. In the middle of Game Day, after 12:05, collect your Guild War Reward. Besides redeem items there are awards for guild ranking events. The stronger guild is, the better are benefits. Construction Guild Construction is the main source of Guild Score. Guild Redeem items and Ranking benefits are much better than most other Redeem shops. In addition to that, your Guild is your family in the game: the only people who care about you and your Progress. It makes maximum Guild Construction a top priority in your daily tasks. All Guild Construction is written into Guild Log and is visible to Leaders and members for at least 3 days back. Each guild member need to understand that: * Basic Construction is a sign of emergency, when you accidentally spent all your ingots on something else. It's better to write your Leader in Private what happen (we all humans and make mistakes) and try to never do it again. * Medium Construction is acceptable for few days in a row, if you are working hard on saving ingots for something important. Talk to your Leader and peers to discuss if that thing really worth it. * Advanced Construction is a normal everyday behavior for guild members. Every player can do it, starting on Rank 5. How to build ingots balance for that, please see Saving Ingots page. Dungeon In Dungeon we fight zombies to get additional points to redeem and earn more Score points for the Guild. Members are getting points for Damage, Guild get score only when Zombie is killed. Leaders and Vice Leaders should open zombies in certain sequence, depending on current guild strength and level of participation. Full information about Zombie stats and opening order - see Dungeon page. —- GUILD WAR —- ---- HaTPOHE: Guild Welcome Message In a glance, Guild War is about comparing retainers Battle Power. What is •BP• and how to work it out please read (To be continued) Please leave your comments! Rashpill -'' ''aka '''HaTPOHE' - s37: CCCP(V), s38: KINGS(L), s39: Legend(L), s40: MOCKBA(L). Говорим по-русски.'' Category:Guild Category:Buildings